Yo Soy Así
"Yo Soy Así" is a song sung by Diego Domínguez and Martina Stoessel as Diego Hernández and Violetta Castillo. In the series, this song was written by Diego. There is also a solo version of this song performed by Diego. Lyrics 'Series version' Escucha y siente Sube el volumen vas a enloquecer, Enloquecer, enloquecer, oh Entiende y siente, Que de corazones rotos, Soy el rey, yo soy el rey, soy el rey, oh Escucha mi cancion Haz lo que te dicta el corazon En mi ritmo ponte a bailar Esto es especial mi estilo te va a conquistar Tues pies ya se mueven al compas, Se que no lo puedes evitar Es como sin alas volar Mi estilo te va a conquistar Y es que yo soy asi Mi vida es alocada Siento que voy a mil contigo todo cambia Y es que yo soy asi Con solo una mirada Vas a quedar de mi Por siempre enamorada Escucha y siente Mil mariposas hay dentro de mi Si te acercas asi Entiende y siente Estoy aqui la fiesta va a empezar, va a empezar, la fiesta va a empezar Escucha mi cancion Haz lo que te dicta el corazon En mi ritmo ponte a bailar Esto es especial, mi esto te va a conquistar Tues pies ya se mueven al compas, Se que no lo puedes evitar Es como sin alas volar Mi estilo te va a conquistar Y es que yo soy asi Mi vida es alocada Siento que voy a mil contigo todo cambia Y es que yo soy asi Con solo una mirada Vas a quedar de mi Por siempre enamorada Oye Muneca Yo soy asi Pregunta por ahi Pero contigo... Todo cambia Cuando te acercas a mi Tus ojos me hacen sentir que estoy volando, volando Tu precensia, mi mundo completa Te haré mi princesa, hoy con un beso Escucha mi cancion Tues pies ya se mueven al compas, Se que no lo puedes evitar Es como sin alas volar Mi estilo te va a conquistar Y es que yo soy asi Mi vida es alocada Siento que voy a mil contigo todo cambia Y es que yo soy asi Con solo una mirada Vas a quedar de mi Por siempre enamorada Y es que yo soy asi Mi vida es alocada Siento que voy a mil contigo todo cambia Y es que yo soy asi Con solo una mirada Vas a quedar de mi Por siempre enamorada 'Diego's version' Go Escucha y siente Sube el volumen vas a enloquecer Entiende y siente De corazones rotos soy el rey Yo soy el rey Yo soy el rey oh Perdiendo el control Dime el ritmo ponte a bailar Ven conmigo déjate besar Yo sé te va a gustar Mi estilo te va a conquistar Mis pies te mueve al compás se que no lo puedes evitar No intentes luchar Mi estilo te va a conquistar Y es que yo soy así Mi vida es alocada Sin red y voy a mil Mi ley es doble o nada Y es que yo soy así Con solo una mirada Vas a quedar de mi Por siempre enamorada Todo cambia Cuando te acercas a mi Tus ojos me hace sentir Que estoy volando, volando Tu presencia Mi mundo completa Te haré mi princesa Hoy con un beso Perdiendo el control Mis pies te mueve al compás Se que no lo puedes evitar No intentes luchar One, two, tree, four Y es que yo soy así Mi vida es alocada Sin red y voy a mil Mi ley es doble o nada Y es que yo soy así Con solo una mirada Vas a quedar de mi Por siempre enamorada Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This is the first duet between Violetta and Diego. *This song is on the Hoy Somos Más soundtrack. *Diego wrote this song, and he also sang it for his audition to join Studio On Beat. *There are two versions of this song: one sang by Diego Domínguez and Martina Stoessel, and another one sang by Diego Domínguez as a solo. *It is unknown if this is the first song Diego wrote, but it's the first song he wrote on the series. *This is considered to be a Dieletta song. References Category:Music Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Songs by Diego Domínguez